The One Where Beca Fights With Her Brain
by jrgmu2016
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a movie night.


Chloe reserved Sunday nights as movie nights and there was nothing Beca could do about it. She said she needed her Beca time and who was she to resist Chloe with her batted eyelashes and sparkling blue eyes.

 _Sparkling_.

When did she start using that word to describe Chloe's eyes.

Anyway.

They are side by side on Chloe's bed watching some movie she's not paying any attention to, however, she is hyperaware of Chloe's hand on her thigh. Beca wonders when that happened, not that she's complaining about it as Chloe slowly rubs her thumb along the top. She finds it rather comforting after the week she's had.

Supposedly, she's not cut out for being a music producer, which is cool and all as she enters the rest of her life.

Beca lowers her head onto Chloe's shoulder and sighs.

 _What am I going to do instead of being a music producer? I'm pretty sure I have no other talent or interest or desire to do or be anything else. Maybe I'll go out into the wild and live off the land. I'll have to ask Lily for tips on survival..._

"Beca!"

Beca is brought back from her thoughts as she hears Chloe say her name. She looks up and sees blue eyes locked onto hers. Chloe's thumb is still rubbing her thigh.

"Oh, w-what?" She responds.

"You totally zoned out there. I said your name about five times."

"Oh, sorry. Did you need something?"

"No, but I am wondering what you're thinking about...," Chloe says softly as to not scare Beca aware from expressing her thoughts.

Chloe has made so much progress in getting Beca to let her in over the years, but she knows Beca can revert back to her isolated self if she's not ready to talk about something yet.

Beca drops her gaze and says, "Nothing, really. Just school, work, life stuff."

"Do you want to talk about any of those things?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, let's just get back to the movie."

Chloe let's it go and turns back to the laptop.

Fifteen minutes have passed since their small conversation and Beca's contemplating when she'll tell Chloe about the internship. She doesn't know why she hasn't told her yet. Chloe's her best friend and she has always been supportive of anything Beca does. It's just that Chloe's so locked onto Worlds that she doesn't want to be a distraction.

In the midst of her thoughts, she feels soft lips press against her cheek and the hand on her thigh squeezes lightly. She hopes the blush forming on her face is hidden by the darkness of the room and also not illuminated by the laptop.

She receives one more kiss before Chloe pulls back to let Beca turn her head and face her with a curious expression.

"What was that for?"

Chloe smiles, "Just because. Don't you ever feel the need to kiss your friends on the cheek as a display of affection?"

"Do you know me at all?" Beca deadpans.

Chloe laughs and Beca thinks it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

 _Wait, what?_

"I think I happen to know a lot about you, actually. More than most. I've probably seen more of you than most, as well." Chloe winks at her and Beca hates, but secretly loves the teasing she gets from Chloe.

"Without my consent, might I add."

"Psh, if you really were against having me in your shower then you probably would have done something else than harmonize my lady jam with me."

"Chloe! You literally cornered me in the shower and said you wouldn't leave if I didn't sing. You're crazy, you know that right?"

"But you love me." Chloe sings.

Beca stares at Chloe and receives a warm smile.

 _You do love her._

 _Huh? Brain stop._

 _Just kiss her._

 _WHAT! Brain, no, stop it._

"Beca."

Beca sees Chloe's mouth move but doesn't hear anything besides the hard drum of her heart beating in her chest.

"Becs, are you okay?"

Beca refocuses her eyes to look at caring light blue ones.

 _Just do it._

 _No, brain._

 _What's the worse that can happen?_

 _Are you kidding? She could freak the fuck out and never speak to me again._

 _Come on, this is Chloe we are talking about. Do you think she would ever stop being your friend because you gave her one kiss?_

 _I don't know, I don't want to mess anything up._

 _You like her. You broke up with Jesse at the beginning of summer. Enough time has passed to move on, don't you think?_

Beca thinks she is starting to lose her mind but then the hand that was on her thigh reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Chloe's hand grazes the top of Beca's ear and she lets out a small gasp.

 _Oh my god._

Beca might explode. She doesn't know from what or how or why, but her brain short circuits and she finds herself placing her hand on the back of Chloe's neck and bringing her in for a soft, but firm kiss.

She pulls back and keeps her eyes closed.

"Shit."


End file.
